


We could live forever if you've got the time

by SpaceBorrower



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Cute, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, I hate myself, Immortality, Living Forever, M/M, Vampires, Why was this even written, fall out boy mention, i hate this, slight angst, thanks internet, vampire fluff, why are you even gonna read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBorrower/pseuds/SpaceBorrower
Summary: Gerard hasn't felt this happy since 1919. It's 2019.(The title is from Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back, and if you stick Revenge Era Frank (with more tattoos) and Gerard in 2019, you get the idea.Sorry.





	We could live forever if you've got the time

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever.

It  sucks to be dead.

Gerard knew that.

He’d known that for a century.

Of course, he wasn’t bitter about it. He took it as best as he could. He couldn’t get sick, he couldn’t get hurt, and he had no reason to be eating  (although he was still addicted to coffee) . He didn’t have to sleep, although he did miss it, and he couldn’t even get drunk. To a normal person, it was heaven on earth.

But Gerard knew the downsides. He would outlive all his friends, and he always had to stay under the radar, or someone would wonder why Gerard Way wasn’t aging or dying. He could never have a love life, either. And there were days Gerard wished he was dead; The nineties, World War Two, and right now.

There was a 24-hour corner store down the street from Gerard’s apartment, and he knew it very well. The old man, Mr.  Iero , was someone Gerard trusted, and he owned that store. He was the only one who knew Gerard wasn’t even alive.

That day, a chilly September afternoon, when Gerard walked in, he wasn’t expecting the young guy behind the counter.

He had greasy dark hair and even darker eyes, thin lips curled into a small frown, and several piercings in his nose, on his brow, lip, and ears. He had those thin, arched eyebrows that made him look like a stereotypical skeptic. He was reading a  _ Kerrang!  _ Magazine on Fall Out Boy, and the speakers were playing Misfits.

The guy looked up at Gerard, seemingly sizing him up. “Oh, hi, there.”

“Hi,” Gerard croaked, waving nervously. “Are you new here?”

“Yeah, you’re probably familiar with my dad,” He smiled, putting the magazine down. “He just got admitted  to  the hospital this morning.”

“He was?” Gerard’s eyes widened. “What happened?”

“Heart attack,” the guy put shortly. “He’s doing better, but he has to stay there for a few days before going back home.”

“I’m glad he’s alright,” Gerard smiled. “We’re pretty close.”

“I’m surprised you guys are. He’s not close with many people, except me,” the guy shrugged. “And, now that I know, you.”

“I’m Gerard,” He offered.

“Frank.”

“Nice to meet you, Frank.”

“You too.”

“You read Kerrang?” Gerard stepped closer to the counter.

“Yeah,” Frank sighed. “Not a lot of the bands are that good nowadays, but hey, there’s Fall Out Boy.”

“They’re pretty good,” Gerard smiled.

Frank nodded. “What have you been listening to?”

“Black Flag, Misfits,” Gerard gestured at the speakers. “You know.”

“Green Day?”

“Damn right,” Gerard laughed.

“Huh,” Frank tugged at his sleeves. “My dad would always talk about people he meets in here, and he always talked about this nice guy who never aged a day.”

Gerard stiffened. As his muscles tightened, he hoped for whatever God was in the heavens to be merciful. Mr.  Iero  knew of his dreaded secret, and if he told Frank, he’d never hear the end of it. Oh, good lord, help him.

“Yeah,” Gerard prompted.

“How old  _ are  _ you?”

“Uh, 27,” Gerard felt needles of  ic e get shoved deep into his neck.

“Really?” Frank’s eyes widened. “You look like you’re fresh out of high school!”

“I do?” Gerard laughed, the discomfort melting away, but a painful reminder that he was only 18 when he was bitten. Truly, fresh out of high school.

“Yeah!” Frank smiled, and Gerard felt something else. Something new. A feeling he hadn’t felt in ages. A strange warmth in his chest. Like his heart had grown wings like a bird, and his ribs were a birdcage.

“Thanks, I guess,” Gerard rubbed his arm nervously, before checking his watch. “I’ve  gotta  go. I just saw this... person at the register, and thought ‘Hey, that doesn’t look like Mr. Iero,’ so I just was saying hi. I’m meeting a friend at that coffee shop down the block.”

“Oh, well, in that case, I should let you go,” Frank pulled out his phone and checked it. “When do you have to be there?”

“...ten minutes.”

“Oh! You’d better hurry!”

“Yeah,” Gerard stepped back and headed  for  the door. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“You too!” Frank grinned, waving at Gerard.

As Gerard left to get coffee with no one, he felt that odd feeling in his chest again, like his heart had wings and was fluttering inside his ribcage, desperate to be let out. The warmth crept into his pale face, and he sighed with a feeling he hadn’t felt since 19 19 .

\----

Gerard had no intention of seeing Frank again. It wasn’t like he had anything against him. He was worried that he might do something reckless and hurt him. Frank... was he beautiful, in a way? Did Gerard like him? It was a possibility.

When Gerard ran into him at the park a few days later, he felt that birdcage feeling again.

“Hey there,” Frank waved at him from the bench, pulling out an earbud. He was wearing a long, red scarf today, and it looked lovely on him. When Frank reached up, Gerard noticed that his hand, and possibly the rest of his arm, was covered in tattoos.

“Hey,” Gerard sat down next to him, because he wanted to be only one thing  to  Frank’s mind: A normal, living human being.

“What brings you out here?” Frank pulled out his phone to turn off his music, which Gerard noticed was playing American Beauty/American Psycho.

“Not much,” Gerard waved his hand listlessly. “Just wanted to get outside.”

“Yeah, same,” Frank nodded. “It gets stuffy back at my apartment.”

“Huh,” Gerard felt his face burn a little again.

“Hey, I don’t want to sound, uh, weird, but do you want to exchange numbers?” Frank offered.

Gerard blinked. “Oh, yeah. I could use a new person to talk to, I guess.”

“Here, let me put my number in your phone,” Frank held out his hand. Gerard pulled out his phone and placed it hesitantly.

“Don’t break it.”

“Why would I?” Frank laughed, typing out a new contact.

“I don’t know, I just wanted to say that,” Gerard shook his head, laughing with Frank.

“Well, here, just text me,” Frank handed Gerard’s phone back to him. Gerard stared at the contact  in  his phone, before  opening up  his messaging a pp a nd typing out the words, ‘hey frank,’ and hitting send.

Frank’s phone vibrated with the same words.  He smiled. Gerard liked it when Frank smiled.

“There we go,” Gerard leaned back a little, watching some of the leaves fall off the trees briefly.

“Yeah. That’s how you... people,” Frank shrugged.

“I guess,” Gerard nodded. Ouch.

“Can I buy you a coffee?” Frank sat up a little. “I think you need a coffee.”

“Coffee sounds great right about now,” Gerard agreed. “But, why?”

“You’re a nice guy, from what I’ve seen so far. Only seems right. You went out of your way to talk to me when I was in the store. No one really does that,” Frank explained. Gerard found himself watching Frank’s inked hands. He talked a lot with them. It was interesting. And kind of cute.

“T-thanks,” Gerard felt his face burn, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “T-that means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome. And I think, you know,” He hunched his shoulders a little. “We could be friends?”

“Yeah,” Gerard smiled. “Yeah. Being friends sounds nice.”

“I sound like a little kid,” Frank groaned softly, shaking his head. “I don’t know how to socialize.”

“Neither do I,” Gerard agreed. “It seems like the art of being social takes centuries to learn.” And, he still hadn’t quite mastered it. He had all the time in the world.

“And some just know it from birth. See, that’s not fair,” Frank waved his finger in the air and laughed humorlessly. “The socially awkward need some of that knowledge.”

“Or just confidence,” Gerard stood up. “Coffee?”

“Coffee,” Frank sighed. “Yeah. Nearly forgot.”

“That quickly?”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Gerard snickered. “I do that too. I get... passionate  and animated  about  a subject  and forget what I was talking about in the previous conversation.”

Frank stared at him, as though he wasn’t expecting Gerard to be so eloquent. Gerard bit back a curse, remembering the fact that people nowadays don’t say such large words.

Frank, instead, smiled. “Finally, somebody put it into words.”   


\----

The days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, and the meetups turned into dates. Frank confessed his crush on Gerard over a cheesy love note and a bouquet of flowers left outside his apartment, early one February morning.

~

_ Gerard, I don’t know if you just see me as a friend, or whatever, but I like you. I can’t really describe how I feel, and I had to look up a bunch of stuff as I write this. _

_ I feel exuberant when I’m with you. I have this unbelievable feeling of joy when I’m spending time with you. It’s indescribable, almost, but my heart feels like it’s going to burst. You make me smile, just by thinking about you, and I can’t imagine myself win a world without you. I think this is what love feels like. _

_ Please don’t be mad at me. _

_ Frank _

_ ~ _

When Gerard read these words, his heart flipped inside out. He whipped out his phone and snapped a picture. He entered his messages and typed ‘I love you too’ and sent it along with the picture.

He waited.

He got a response. ‘Really?’

‘Meet me at the store.’

“Frank!” Gerard waved, and Frank flinched at his voice. Frank turned around, his face red and a nervous smile on his face.  He had forgotten his scarf at home, and his neck was covered in tattoos just like his hands. Gerard’s stomach churned. He hoped he looked alright- he'd only grabbed the silly black trench coat that Frank had bought him. It was warm, but he hoped he didn’t look so dorky. Too late now.

“H-hey,” Frank stood up from the bench, fidgeting with his sleeves. “Y-you got my note.”

“I did,” Gerard smiled. “And -”

“I know, it isn’t the best of times,” Frank interrupted. “I- I mean, it’s fine. You don’t have to say yes, just because we’ve been friends  for  a while. W-we don’t even have to-”

“Frank, I love you too.”

“ I-  You do?” Frank’s eyes widened, and the excitement on his face was so pure, it made Gerard’s heart swell.

“I mean, I have, for, a while, but I was scared,” Gerard admitted nervously. “Because, you know, I thought you wouldn’t like me back.”

“Good point,” Frank nodded. “We’re pretty different.”

“I mean, I thought you were straight.”

“I told you I was gay, like, a while ago!” Frank laughed, shoving Gerard lightly.

“You did?” Gerard blinked. “I must have zoned out a little. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” Frank shook his head. “I mean, that doesn’t matter now.”

“Right,” Gerard brushed some hair from his eyes.

“Can I ask you something crazy?” Frank asked nervously.

“Go ahead? My life’s already weird,” Gerard shrugged nonchalantly. What on earth was Frank planning? He didn’t care. All he was thinking about was the way he was shifting from foot to foot, playing with his jacket buttons.

“Bend down a little. I can’t do this normally because you’re a tree.”

“Alright,” Gerard obeyed hesitantly. “I’m not a tree. You’re short.”

“Fight me, Gerard,” Frank threatened jokingly.

“You’d lose.”

“You’ll be surprised. Now close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Do it already!”

“Fine! Fine!” Gerard relented, shaking his head. He closed his eyes, somewhat nervously, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

He wasn’t hoping nor preparing for a pair of lips on his face.

It was brief- less than five seconds. But it was all Gerard had to feel on his cheek to be forever hooked onto this man. His lips were soft and gentle , not to mention a little cold. But Gerard could look past that. He’d never felt such a thrill for so many years.

When Frank pulled away, Gerard opened his eyes and laughed . He didn’t know what to say.

“What?” Frank crossed his arms.

Gerard looked at Frank, raising an eyebrow . “You’re acting like you’ve never kissed someone.”

“Oh? "

Gerard smiled, and pressed his lips o nto  Frank’s. He lingered a bit longer than Frank had, but he noticed that Frank wasn’t pulling away. He tasted like an old cigarette.

Gerard pulled away slowly, and only then did he realize that Frank’s arms had snaked themselves around his waist, and his own hands were on Frank’s shoulders. His face burned.

“Don’t worry,” Gerard grinned. “I ’ll give you lessons. ”

Gerard didn’t even notice that Frank’s eyes widened a little, fixated on Gerard’s teeth. But he looked back up and buried his face into Gerard’s neck, laughing loudly and holding onto him tightly. Frank didn’t even hesitate when his face brushed against the little puncture marks on Gerard’s  neck.

\-----

Frank was acting differently around Gerard. That was concerning.

He’d ask if he was okay a little too much, and he would wring his hands nervously, as though contemplating a difficult subject, but unwilling to bring it up in front of Gerard.

Of course, Gerard had started noticing this when he moved in with him, about two weeks after the confession, abandoning his old, dingy apartment to live with Frank. It had been a year since then.

“Gerard?” Frank asked, and Gerard noticed his voice was shaking a little bit. He was sitting on the couch, and he had suddenly sat up to address him.

“Yeah?” Gerard tried to smile invitingly, but it did nothing to calm him down. He went and sat down next to him.

“I have a question. My dad told me about you when he used to work at the corner store, and he told me... other things than what I said.”

“Other things?” Gerard inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Like, things that aren’t normal,” Frank went on. “I want... I want to confront you about them.”

“Go on ahead,” Gerard prompted, feeling the all-too-familiar icy needles pressing themselves into his neck again.

Frank pursed his lips, lacing his fingers together, the tattoos on his fingers spelling out the word  _ BOOKWORM.  _ The tendons on his neck tightened, and his jaw went stiff. His usually mischievous eyebrows were furrowed with extreme concern, and possibly even, Gerard considered, fear.

“You’re not human,” Frank said finally, releasing the tension that was being held in the air  for  the past minute.

Gerard blinked. Oh, no- play stupid! “Run that by me again?”

“Gerard, you’re a vampire,” Frank said, his voice no longer shaking.

“Where on earth did you get that idea?” Gerard asked, trying to convince Frank otherwise, although that wasn’t going to work.

“My dad. You told him.”

Oh.

Mr.  Iero  was Gerard’s closest friends, before Frank. He had told the old guy everything. Why on earth would he pass those secrets to Frank? Why? Oh, god, why? He felt goosebumps run through his body, from his toes  to  his neck, to the puncture wounds.

“...He... He’s right...” Gerard nodded slowly. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Frank tilted his head. “I wanted to tell you something, myself.”

“You did, now?”

“Yeah! You’re not the only one with secrets,” Frank smiled, almost evilly, and Gerard realized that this was the first time he’d seen Frank smile with his teeth. And...

“You’re one too?” Gerard inhaled sharply.

“Yeah, I am,” Frank confirmed. “My dad told me about you, because he thought you could help me.”

“How long ago was this?” Gerard asked hesitantly.

“Five years.  Wanna  see my bite?” Frank didn’t wait for a reply, as he felt around on his own neck, which was so heavily inked, Gerard wondered how he’d even find them. HIs fingers stopped right above his left collarbone.

“The tattoos hide it well,” Gerard noted. “But five years?”

“It’s been hell. How long ago was yours?”

“It...” Gerard sighed. “1919.”

_ “What?”  _ Frank’s eyes widened. “That long? Oh, god, that must have been horrible.”

“It has been,” Gerard agreed. “I didn’t know you were like me, so I was going to tell you and ask to... you know...”

“Have you ever bitten anyone?” Frank reached for Gerard’s hand, and took it firmly.

“No. Never. I wouldn’t wish this hell on my worst enemy,” Gerard shook his head vigorously. “Have you?”

“Yeah,” Frank said softly. “Sucked him dry, too, because he was planning to kill a friend of mine.”

“...good reason,” Gerard nodded. “You know, we don’t need to drink.”

“We don’t? Well, that’s a relief,” Frank sighed.

“It’s more like Ketamine or Heroin. It’s a drug. Addicting.” Gerard explained.

“Wait, what’s Ketamine?”

“Sleeping Powder.”

“Oh. Can you overdose?” Frank asked.

“Yeah.”

“Oof, Gee,” Frank laughed. “Well, I’m surprised I haven’t bitten anyone else.”

“You just bit that one guy, and you didn’t try anyone else. You have to really like the it to want to keep going.”

“And, I don’t,” Frank finished. Gerard’s icy sensation disappeared, and he was awash with relief. Not only was he not alone anymore in this immortal hell, but the person he was sharing it with was someone he loved.

“So,” Gerard leaned back, smiling. “Immortality’s awful, but at least there’s you.”

“Absolutely,” Frank agreed. “Spending a hundred years waiting for someone to come along sounds crappy.”

“I love you so damn much,” Gerard leaned forward and rested his head on Frank’s shoulder, like he had thousands of times before, and like he would many more times later.

“I love you too,” Frank smiled. “And I can’t wait to spend my immortality with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I now realize that I'm better at one-shots than series.


End file.
